


Time Will Tell

by Diesetdown



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diesetdown/pseuds/Diesetdown
Summary: A Hubert and Dimitri fic, based on a true story! Taking place in an alternate universe to the main story in which Hubert went undercover during the school phase by joining the Blue Lions, and eventually reunited with them in the war phase, with the intention of assassinating Dimitri. This is my first published fic, so criticism is appreciated, but i'd also appreciate if you'd go easy on me. Maybe kind of rushed to make it in time for Hubert's birthday.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	Time Will Tell

Imperial Year 1186, 17th of the Garland Moon. Dimitri laid in his old dorm room as he waited for the arrival of his top general, nightfall was soon. His single remaining eye was pointed towards the ceiling as he pondered the state of his life, as well the state of Fodlan. The world was crashing down around him, his life was forfeit, the only reason he was still alive was because of his former academy teacher, and... That man, Hubert, somebody who would've been his mortal enemy under slightly different circumstances. He didn't know what to make of Hubert, that's why this little meeting was arranged, to learn more about him, and to thank him, he was doing quite a lousy job of it considering Hubert was the one getting the tea and not him. He felt like crying, for reasons unbeknownst to him, if his tear ducts still functioned, they would probably be welling up right now. Hubert meant the world to him, as much as all his other classmates, as much as his teacher, too, and yet, he couldn't even call Hubert a friend, could he call anybody a friend? Did the world still have a place for him? He had recently returned to his home, and it felt like uncharted territory to him, at times it felt like the world was chewing him up, and had yet to spit him out. None of that mattered right now, all that mattered was his meeting with his ally, who's lack of footsteps he noticed as the door to his room creaked open, and the familiar sight of a pall, dark, slender sorcerer befell his eye.

"I hope i'm not intruding." Hubert coldly stated.

"Of course not, you were invited. Please come in." Dimitri replied, awkwardly. 

"Yes... You know, you should keep your room more tidy, a residence likes this does not at all fit the future king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, even if it is temporary, set a better example." Hubert said with his usual callous tone as he set the the tea tray down on the table." He took a seat down on the bed as Dimitri sat up to accommodate him, He took a sip from the the tea cup, he didn't taste a thing, but he pretended to enjoy it, letting out a refreshing "Ah~" before putting the cup back down. Hubert's heart was racing now, he already knew what came next, the time for regret or second thoughts was over, the prince, Dimitri, was going to die because of Hubert. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, this is the part where tears would start welling up in the eyes of a normal human being, but Hubert kept his cool. Dimitri put his arm around Hubert in a rather daring move, as they both braced for the worst, then it happened.

Nothing.

Nothing happened, because Hubert didn't put the poison in the tea, he was supposed to, but he didn't, why didn't he? he was asking himself that same question. He was known to enemy and ally alike as a stone cold killer, a man that would do anything to help his Lord or Lady achieve their goal, a simple poisoning shouldn't have been hard for him, especially when all he was doing was dispatching a filthy boar with... dreamy, blue eyes, and beautiful blonde hair that was surprisingly well maintained. Could he really kill someone like that? never in his adult life has he ever refused to further the Emperor's goals, she wants Dimitri's head, and he's never been one to deny her a request. He had the perfect chance just now, and he soiled it, to top it all off, the prince was trying to make a move on him, and he was letting him.

"Hubert, you know why i called this meeting in my quarters instead of in the war room? it's because i brought you here to learn more about you, as a person! not just a soldier. I don't know anything about you, but i already find myself overcome with feelings, the desire to be closer to you, as close as i can be... i'm sorry, i'm not really good with people." He sighed, leaning in closer to Hubert, he wasn't exactly a wordsmith, but he understood physical affection just fine, despite going through a touch famine since he was 12 years old. 

"That's one thing we have in common." Hubert gave a sigh. "If you desire me physically, all you have to do is ask, i'll do anything to keep my lords spirit up." Hubert said without missing a beat.

"HUBERT!" Dimitri shouted, his booming voice echoing much farther than he wanted it to, more than a few outsiders were now privy to this rendezvous. "You can't catch me off guard like that!" he said, giving his friend a playful punch in the arm, stressing the "playful" part.

"I make sure to never do it again, My Lord, for the sake of my eardrums..."

"I don't know if i i do want that or not, do you?" Dimitri said as his head sunk into Hubert's lap.

"What i want is of no concern, i will fulfill my lords desires, whatever they may be."

"Only making this harder, i see, very well. If you don't want it, i can't go any farther." Dimitri said as he rejected the possibility of intimacy between them, on reality he just wanted to gauge Hubert's affection, or lack thereof.

"And if i do?" Hubert retorted, with a raised eyebrow.

"Than i'd want to do it with you, because i already want it, i want you."

"How can i say no to such an eloquent proposal? i'll let you do whatever you want to me, My Lord."

"With you, you mean, together, and i need you to stop calling me "My lord", call me Dimitri, i want to hear you say it."

""Dimitri? Please, there's no reason to refer to My Lord without respect, i must address you with honor, i could not call myself a loyal servant if i did not."

"You aren't my servant, you're my friend. i hope you atleast consider it. Once the war is all over, i can't promise that you'll have any leadership position, that much is out of my control, so you you could just be another citizen, a kings job is to serve people, both foreign and his own, one day i might be your servant."

"Preposterous, i shall serve you until the die i die." 

"I wish that we could be together forever, perhaps if this afterlife they told us about exists..." Dimitri rose from Hubert's lap, and started to unbutton his shirt as he he went back to reclining on the bed.

"Nonsense, if you believe the churches lies, your mind will be clouded and you will never be able to achieve your goals, as long as they rule over Fodlan, there will never be peace and equality."

"You sound just like her..." Dimitri removed his shirt and tossed it aside, he caressed Hubert"s face with his right hand. "Sometimes i can even see her in your eyes."

"I could say the same about you, you were her brother, she obviously rubbed off on you some."

"Every time i close my eye, i see her smiling, laughing, playing with me when we were kids. i don't want to think about this..."

"As you wish, MY lord." Hubert's quick thinking resulted in him straddling Dimitri's waist, his hands pressed against his bare chest. Dimitri merely gasped as Hubert showed him a little bit of what he was capable of. He brought his face closer to Dimitri's surprisingly thin chest, kissing his pecs. 

"You- you really did want this, didn't you?"

"More than anything in the world." Hubert answered, without even lifting his face up, he dragged his tongue across Dimitri's nipples, to his knowledge, this was the first kind of sexual experience Dimitri had ever had in his life. 

"I love you, Hubert." Dimitri said as he he pulled Hubert in closer, giving him a hug. 

"I love you, Dimitri." The two engaged in a kiss, with Dimitri pulling away a mere moment after it began. Hubert had accepted that the two weren't going to be engaging in any actual intercourse tonight. 

"I know that you have to leave soon, but i must ask you one more thing. Are you here to kill me?"

The words made Hubert's heart sink like a rock, his radiant smile had turned into a shadowy scowl. He had practically forgot all about his mission by now, this felt like a bad dream, one that he wouldn't be waking up form any time soon. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, for the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do, but he knew what he had to. "Yes." He answered, one word, three letters, and his life was over, everything he had worked towards, up in flames due to his own incompetence, he was the last person in Fodlan who could be accused of being a bleeding heart, but right now, he felt like his emotions had betrayed him. 

"Very well." Dimitri said, pulling out a dagger from under the bed, he unsheathed it and placed it on the table. "Do it." His usual cold tone had returned.

Hubert was lost, he didn't have Edelgard to guide him, Dimitri was the source of the issue, and Claude wasn't even still in Fodlan. He didn't have time to think, he looked into his lovers eye, as blue as the sky on a hot summer day, while the eyepatch merely reflected that which was lost, that which Dimitri had taken from him, Hubert couldn't bring himself to be just another thing that Dimitri had taken from him, nor could he bring himself to face Lady Edelgard in the event that he failed her, that he betrayed her. Once again, he sighed, and remained silent. 

"I love you." He repeated. When Hubert heard those words in that voice, it became obvious that he had no way of completing his mission. He merely slumped into the bed, and pulled the covers onto both of them.

"Please, just hold me, i need it." He demanded, he obliged, putting his arms around him. The pair layed together for a very long while, Dimitri held Hubert in a bear hug, as Hubert contemplated his future, the only thing he did know for sure is that there were a lot of people in Fodlan that loved him.


End file.
